


An Alien Menace

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Typically, when a human goes charging off in pursuit of an alien, the human can expect to come off second best in any fight. While that also holds true for Alex Danvers when she's not wearing her 'Super-Suit' she's not as typically defenceless against aliens as some of them believe... because she's got Supergirl.





	

“Stop.” 

Alex blinked at the sound of a distinctly familiar feminine voice. Her vision swirled as she struggled to raise her head from where it hung limp.

“Put her down.” 

The voice sounded angry. Alex could hear that—it was rich, and dark, and smooth. It was angry.

“Now.” 

Alex felt her body slump to the ground, her hands scrabbled on the floor to prevent her head cracking against the broken concrete, but they slid in a thick crimson liquid. Blood. Alex realised and blinked wearily to focus her vision. The dark-haired woman swung her head around to lay eyes on her saviour—Supergirl—Kara.

“I’m not scared of you.” The monster—no, Alien, Alex reprimanded herself—sneered.

“Maybe not.” Kara answered as she strode forward in long powerful steps. Her body projected power, skill, and confidence.

The alien stumbled backward three paces.

“But,” Kara smirked—it lit up her face and caused Alex’s stomach to knot—slightly, “you are afraid of me.” 

“No, I’m not.” The alien grunted, and refused to take any more steps back, but Alex could see the way that his knees shook.

“No?” Kara repeated with a quiet, but cold, laugh. “Well, you should be. You see, that woman, she’s someone I love, and I get very annoyed when the people I love are treated like that.” 

“She’s…” The alien blinked and glanced down at Alex.

Alex waved her hand and smiled at the alien—he had scales across his cheeks and a pair of tusk like fangs sprouted from either side of his jaw. “I know.” She mumbled around the blood in her mouth. “I got pretty lucky, didn’t I?”

The alien’s knees trembled once more.

Kara didn’t wait another moment before she launched herself into the air. Her powerful thighs sprung her body forward in the blink of an eye to pin the alien to the ground on his back. “Now,” Kara murmured quietly into the alien’s ear, “we’re going to take you back to the D.E.O. Then, we’re going to put you into a nice cell where you’re going to think about all the bad things you’ve done—and yes, we know it was you that tore those little girls apart—and you’re never going to leave.”

“You can’t…” The alien struggled to wrench Kara’s hands off his shoulders, but the Kryptonian’s knee remained firmly pressed against the small of his back.

“No, you see I can.” Kara said. “Because, I brought you here, and I’m going to catch every single one of you up again and put you back where you belong.”

The alien jerked his head backward to headbutt Kara, but instead of forcing the girl to fall from his back, all he truly managed to do was dent his own skull.

“I’m Kryptonian,” Kara chuckled, and levered herself off the alien’s back to shackle his hands together as he flopped disorientated to the ground. “You’re just hurting yourself.” 

“Hey, Supergirl,” Alex slurred from the ground, “how about a hand?”

“Alex,” Kara’s attention immediately shifted away from the downed alien to Alex. “What did you do? Use your face as a battering ram?”

“Something like it.” Alex mumbled as she took Kara’s hand and allowed the Kryptonian to gently lift her off the ground. “I couldn’t let him get away, could I?”

“Well,” Kara frowned as she wrapped her left arm loosely around Alex’s hips to support the older woman before her right hand began a careful journey across Alex’s face. The tips of her fingers brushed over bruised skin and through damp blood while her eyes scanned the structures of Alex’s features. “Nothing is actually broken, you’re lucky, but that’s a nasty cut…”

“I think I bit my lip when I went down.” Alex murmured and leant her face into Kara’s palm. “I’m all right.” 

“Good.” Kara breathed out in reply. “I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t. I can’t just put you under a sun bed to make it all better.”

“How about we just put me in your bed, and you can make it all better?” Alex answered with a playful, albeit painful, waggle of her eyebrows. 

A soft giggle escaped Kara’s lips. “If,” the young woman said, “you promise never to make that face again.”

“Throw in a wash down in the showers and you’re on.” Alex replied with a grin. “Now, where’s the collection team? I want to debrief with Hank and then you can fly us back to your apartment.” 

Kara tilted her head away from Alex for a moment and closed her eyes to focus on her hearing. “About another thirty seconds.” She said after a brief pause.

“Good,” Alex murmured before she leaned in to place a tender kiss against Kara’s mouth, “they don’t need to see me kissing you.”


End file.
